


Outlet

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Dangers in the Coach House [3]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Compulsion, Drabble, Gen, Illicit Rugby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Goes together with The Nightingale's Undoing. Nightingale tries to cope.





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keandric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keandric/gifts).



Sooner than he feared, Nightingale wants. He only dares to watch rugby when Peter is present, a strong reminder of his duty of care.

His feet carry him at odd hours to the coach house and upstairs, where he loiters a few seconds before turning back.

Once he nearly opens the door, stops with his head resting on the warning sign.

For the next weeks, whenever he feels the need to, he gets his tools out and carves. He exorcises craving not grief, strangely it works better.

Peter's elated smile as he offers him the wooden sign unravels his efforts.


End file.
